Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Emerald Search". Plot (It was night time at 8pm and back at Sonic's house, the gang is still here as Aku Aku was planning his schemes with all of his friends) *Aku Aku: Sonic and the gang hasn't return. We waited for hours and sitting there and doing nothing. *Crunch: We have been talking for hours! What is this? A sit down party? *Knuckles: We're not sitting there and acting like babies. *Crunch: Shut up. *Amy: No sign of Sonic. We even miss dinner. *Rogue: No we did not. *E-123 Omega: I am locating the arrival of five people coming to our house. *Amy: Could it be Sonic, Tails, Crash, Coco and Shadow? *Rogue: I think it is. Maybe we should check outside and see for ourselves. *Crunch: Oh boy, i hope Crash and Coco are back by now. (The gang head back outside as they saw Sonic, Crash, Coco, Tails and Shadow back in the house) *Knuckles: You guys are back! *Sonic: Sorry for the rush. *Knuckles: What happen you guys? Can you tell us why? *Tails: We can explain. We were in a prison. *Guys except Sonic and his other friends: What?! *Sonic: Yeah, Metal Sonic escape the city and the people of G.U.N. caught us. *Shadow: How could my job betrayed me like this. I almost lost my job as a punishment. Stupid cops. *Rogue: So the G.U.N. caught you. *Shadow: Yes, i hate it. *Tails: But we did manage to escape. *Coco: I also got my laptop back. *Rogue: Good for you sweetheart. *Sonic: We still don't have the emeralds back you know. *Knuckles: Oh god. Why. *Shadow: Why you littie? *Knuckles: You didn't tell me to get all the Chaos Emeralds back. *Shadow: You all made us fools! *Knuckles: No i don't! *Rogue: Boys, stop your fighting. *Shadow: Grrr. *Sonic: Meh... *Tails: I bet we could track the Chaos Emeralds on Coco's computer. *Coco: I don't think my laptop could track the emeralds. I'm from another dimension and i don't have a GPS to track on things and places. *Crunch: Damn it, we're right. *Aku Aku: Let's take a look and try. (On the desktop, Coco locate on her laptop to check the emeralds) *Coco: It's still trying to load. *Sonic: I thought the Wi-Fi is on. *Coco: What's a Wi-Fi? *Sonic: The Wi-Fi is a technology for radio wireless local area networking of devices based on the IEEE 802.11 standards. It's also the internet. *Coco: The internet? *Crunch: I know you were on the internet for the whole pass decade! *Coco: And we don't know what that means. *Crash: Awww. *Sonic: Let me tell you something, it is a online community where people go to shop, play games, watch videos, draw, work and socialize. *Coco: Wow. I never knew the Internet is a online community. *Shadow: No more questions. We got work to do. *Sonic: I think i left a hard drive somewhere, let me go find it. *Knuckles: Hurry back. We got some things to do with the universe situation. *Shadow: He's going to take forever. (Sonic went into his room to find the hard drive into his closet) *Sonic: Where could the hard drive be? It gotta be here somewhere in the clothes area. (Back in the living room) *Sonic: I got it. *Coco: Alright, now let's place it in. *Sonic: *plug the hard drive on Coco's computer* Hoping to see how it works. *Knuckles: And now it's scanning. *Coco: What is the point of your hard drive? *Sonic: It just collect data and save everything you have on your computer. *Coco: What if you use it on any computer? *Sonic: You can use the hard drive on anywhere. No big deal. *Shadow: No more information. We need some data on the whole world and where the threats could be happening! *Sonic: Shadow, are you going to volunteer on this situation or you're going to complain and act like you can't be in this group. *Shadow: *bang the desk* I can be whatever i want to. *Sonic: Fine, let's continue on. *Coco: It's now scanning and showing data of what? *Sonic: Oh, we still have footage of our training. *Crunch: What is the point of this? *Sonic: Uh? Okay, you may not want to see this. *Shadow: Does this have to do with the quest? *Sonic: No. Not at all. *Crunch: You're getting a bit confused. *Tails: Just show us the training footage. *Sonic: *show the footage of him fighting with Tails and Knuckles in the garage* *Crunch: What is this? *Sonic: Oh, back in March 10, 2010, me, Tails and Knuckles used to train together for the big boxing game for high school. You know, many people are into some Scholastic wrestling stuff and they all trained for the big gold of courage and pressure. *Crunch: Under pressure baby. *Shadow: Just like what Queen used to sing back in the days. *look back* Hmp, old news. *Tails: Mind as well show the other footage of our training? *Sonic: Sure. *Shadow: No. *Sonic: Why not? *Shadow: Stop showing us videos and we need to set up a new plan. *Sonic: Now you're being serious? *Shadow: No more. Enough. *Tails: Don't just listen to him. *Sonic: He's going to get mad everytime i try to do something. *Shadow: You're right. *Crunch: Hurry up dude. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 5) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video game crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff